Splicing screens may be divided into liquid crystal splicing screens, plasma splicing screens or transparent screens. A liquid crystal splicing screen will be taken as an example for illustration. One splicing screen unit is a complete liquid crystal display unit, which not only can be used alone as a displayer, but also can also be spliced with other splicing screen units to form a large screen. In order to meet different needs, it can act as single-screen split display, single-screen alone, any combination of display, the splicing of the full-screen, vertical screen. In order to achieve single-screen alone or any combination of display, it is needed to determine address of each splicing screen unit, thereby facilitating displaying in a variety of manners. However, in the related art, the address of each splicing screen unit in the splicing screen is set manually, which is complicated and error prone. For example, referring to FIG. 1, one splicing screen 10 includes nine splicing screen units 11. Each splicing screen unit 11 corresponds to one switch 13. When determining the address of each splicing screen unit 11, it is needed to manually turn on corresponding switch 13, which is complicated.
As described above, when determining the address of each splicing screen unit in the related art, it is needed to manually turn on corresponding switch, which is complicated and error prone.